New Years Eve
by MaddieWride
Summary: Caroline and Rebekah are best friends. They plan a New Year party and invite Kol, Rebekah's brother, who after some convincing agrees to go despite the fact that the venue is the Salvatore's boarding house. What will happen when it's midnight? Who will Kol and Caroline be kissing? My first fic! Hope you enjoy! Xxx
1. The Party

New Years Resolution

.  
.

"Happy New Years Eve!" Caroline shouted excitedly as she barged into the Mikealsons' mansion without knocking, as always.

" aaaaaggggghhhh!" Rebekah screamed, elated, in response then quickly ran over and enveloped a happy looking Caroline in a huge hug.

"Ugh, I really don't know how on earth you two can celebrate such a meaningless holiday and enjoy it so much in the process," I said in a bored tone, careful not to let on how excited I was myself to be joining in on the nights festivities, as I had missed out on so much whilst being daggered.

"Oh, shut up Kol, you know you're looking forward to midnight just as much as us!" Rebekah said, obviously annoyed by Kol's seeming indifference to the New Year.

"Exactly Kol, it's going to be 2013! Aren't you at least a _tiny_ bit excited?" Caroline chimed in, giving Kol a look, '_don't you dare upset her New Years Eve otherwise I'll talk your offer off all night!_'

So, clearly surprising them, I went along with Bekah and Care's crazy antics and said, "Fine, I might be a little excited by it all, but only a _little _bit," but instantly regretted it by the identical looks of deviousness that crossed both of the girls' faces.

"Good," Rebekah said.

"You can come to the party that we organised at the boarding house," Caroline continued for her with a victorious smirk gracing her lips.

"Yeah, _that's _going to happen," I replied, sarcasm dripping off every heavily accented word I said. Both Care and Bekah seemed hurt by my reaction, so, after about a minute me scowling and both the girls giving me the best puppy dog eyes EVER, I sighed loudly and said "I'll see you both there at 10."

"8," they said in unison.

"OK, compromise, I'll be there at 9," I said and smirked at the girls' annoyed expressions.

"8:30," Bekah replied immediately and so I gave them a look that said '_no way_'.

"8:45, final offer," Caroline said seriously before adding, "otherwise we're dragging you over there now to help with the final touches on decorations."

"Ugh, fine, you know you drive a hard bargain Care," I caved at her threat.

"I'm a _Forbes_ girl, what do you expect?"

I shrugged and dismissed her comment by saying to them both, "Make sure none of your lovely friends bother me too much whilst I'm there." Which made both of them laugh, causing me to raise an eyebrow and let a puzzled look cross my ever calm face.

"Nik said... the exact... same thing," Bekah said through her and Caroline's now hysterical laughter. I chuckled at them then walked away from them with an amused look on my face.

.

_8:45 pm that same day_

.  
.

I reluctantly knocked on the door of the boarding house, with an unpleasant look on my face and impatiently waited for someone to answer.

"Yay! You actually came! " Caroline greeted me at the door then motioned for me to come in. As I entered the living room I saw an, what I thought in my opinion, excessive amount of decorations saying 'HAPPY NEW YEAR!'.

"Of course I came, if I hadn't you and Bekah would have murdered me in my blissful sleep," I said, then smiled at her sweetly (well as sweetly as I was able to anyway).

"We would have tortured you first," she replied, then smirked at my face when she saw how I was warily eyeing the Salvatores and the doppelgänger girl, who were looking at us just as cautiously.

"Hey Kol, Care told me you were coming, I just didn't believe her," Bonnie said casually when she walked in arm in arm with Bekah.

"Well, that's what you get for not believing in my persuasion skills!" Caroline sing songed in reply, to which Bonnie smirked and said:

"You're right Care, I will never doubt you EVER again, oh and the next time I need to convince a grumpy original, i.e Kol or Nik, I'll give you a call, _promise_." Caroline only rolled her eyes Bonnie's joke and told Bekah and Damon off for laughing at Bonnie's comment.

.

_11:58 pm that same night_

.  
.

"So... Who are you going to kiss at midnight?" I asked Care when they were the only people left in the living room since everyone else had left to go into the back garden to prepare for the fireworks at midnight.

"I don't know, who are you going to kiss?" She said, clearly shocked I was asking her such a question.

"Well, I was hoping you," I answered shyly (as shyly as it's possible for me to sound anyway) a minute later. I was expecting for her to slap me in the face, but instead she looked at her phone casually, then grabbed my hand and practically dragged me outside to where the others were standing.

"10 seconds to midnight!" She yelled abruptly with a beautiful smile gracing her luscious pink lips, causing everyone to jump, then smile as they started to count down to the new year.

"10!"

"9!"

"8!"

"7!"

"6!"

"5!"

"4!"

"3!"

"2!"

"_1_!"

And then we kissed. And it was amazing!

"Happy New Year, Caroline," I whispered, my forehead lightly leaning against hers.

"Happy New Year, Kol," she whispered back, smiling softly, causing a warm feeling to flutter in my heart.

Then I knew; my New Years resolution was to make Caroline love me just as much as I just realised I loved her.

A/N: this is my first fic so pretty please be nice if you read this and think it's worthy of a review!

Maddie xxx


	2. The Next Day

New Years Eve

.  
.

"Wait, so you just told her you wanted to kiss her at midnight?!" Elijah asked me, clearly confused at my actions on the previous night.

"Yep," I said indifferently, causing Elijah to give me a puzzled look.

"You just told her," Elijah stated more than asked.

"Ugh! Yes, I just said that, seriously Elijah, I know your getting old but..." I trailed off.

"Hey," Bekah's voice rang out in the silence that had settled over the room.

"Hi!" Caroline's voice followed, making me nervously look up only to see her beautiful face intently looking at mine in return.

"Caroline, Rebekah," Elijah said politely, before subtly motioning at Bekah to give me and Care some privacy.

"Care, I want to apologise for last night, I was being too forward and-" I begun when my brother and sister left, only to be interrupted by her lips roughly crashing against mine, I immediately started kissing back, only a lot more softly and sweetly, taking her surprise at my gentility as an opportunity to deepen the kiss.

"What are you doing?!" I heard Nik roar, before I was ripped away from Caroline and flung into the wall.

"Klaus! What are you doing?!" Caroline shrieked in response, letting anger seep into her ever calm voice.

"Why were you kissing Kol?" Nik answered her question with a question, barely containing his anger at the situation. I picked myself up off of the ground and suddenly found myself fuming at his inquiry.

"What makes you think that you can control who she does or doesn't kiss?" I said, raising an eyebrow at my brother.

"What makes you think that you're deserving of Caroline's kiss?" Nik retorted, making me take a step forward and clench my fists.

"Ugh, you two are just going to fight like children then I'm leaving, have a nice day," Caroline said, once again calm, before walking out of the front door.

"Caroline!" Both me and Nik shouted after her in unison.

A/N: thank you to ravensalvatore1999 for giving me the idea for this chapter! Xxx


End file.
